Fraxus Love Fest
by PsylanceSimons
Summary: I found a thing on Tumblr from thunderingruins that has a bunch of prompts for a week I decided to try my hand at it cause Fraxus! :D Quite NSFW
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled, on Tumblr of course, called "Fraxus Love Fest" having a bunch of prompts that I just HAD to do! I've never done this sort of thing before and that kind of excites me ^^ So I decided to give it a shot!

Day 1: First Time

Day 2: Tongues and Teeth

Day 3: Delicious

Day 4: One hell of a tease

Day 5: Bondage ((Which I might change))

Day 6: Soft Side

Day 7: Taking a Risk

Day 8: (Bonus) My choice I didn't come up with these prompts, that right goes to thungeringruins on Tumblr and I don't own these characters from Fairy Tail either ;P

The two stumbled in, on leaning heavily on the other. They just came back from a successful job and decided to celebrate. Well, Laxus and the other decided to celebrate by drinking like there was no tomorrow while Freed self-proclaimed himself to be the "DD" or "designated driver". However, against his better judgment, he decided to indulge in the festivities and have a drink or two. He should've known better considering that every time he even took a sip of the liquid he would be tipsy as hell.

So here the two were, stumbling over one another in a giggling fit. With the lights still off, the two bumped into objects without a care in the world. Freed dropped off the far worse blond at his bed, but didn't go very far.

The lightning mage grabbed the green haired man's waist and pulled him in close. He nuzzled the other's butt, and Freed couldn't help but laugh. To satisfy the blond, Freed tuned back around and climbed into Laxus' bed with him. He straddled the blond and gazed down at him with heavy lids. Laxus looked up to the mage with a similar gaze. He reached up and caressed his flawless skin. Subconsciously, he leaned into the touch as a smirk grew on his face.

Slowly, Freed lips descended on the larger man's lips. It was a sweet kiss, but not nearly as lustful and hungry as other days. This one was sweet and passionate, and quickly grew heated. Freed let his fingers thread in those beautiful, golden locks and dragged the other man closer to him. The other man's hands drifted up and down Freed's hips, rubbing them soothingly and lovingly.

When Laxus' hands snaked around the other's jacket and skin touched skin, Freed detached his mouth from the blonds. They gazed at each other, their minds clearing a bit, and Laxus asked in a husky voice, "Can we?"

Freed's eyes never left the mages. They've been together now for a few months but never went further than heated make out sessions. The green haired man did want more. But would now, when they were both drunk, be the good time? The right time?

With a sigh, Freed placed his lips on Laxus' forehead and then on his lips and stated, "Of course."

In retrospect, it might've been due to the fact that Freed could never say no to the blond, but he really did want this. He really did.

And with consent, Laxus smiled up at the mage and stripped the other bare and pushed him onto their shared bed. Freed laid down on the sheets, his hair everywhere now that it wasn't restrained, as he gazed up at the larger man as he too stripped. Laxus made the actions intentionally slow and teasing and Freed couldn't help but lick his lips. The two both noted their semi-hardened erections and couldn't help but smile, for they were finally going to do this. They were going to have sex, no, make love.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next installment in Fraxus Love Fest! Just to let you know that this is a continuation of the previous chapter and it's a lot more graphic than the other. Just as a reminder that today is Tongues and Teeth.

Once again I don't own the characters! :) Enjoy~!

* * *

As Laxus slid into the virgin hole, Freed couldn't help but let out a whimper. His grip on the sheets below him were clenched tightly as the blond pushed further and further in. His eyes were squeezed shut and pressed his mouth in a firm line. He didn't dare make another noise, due to the embarrassment that soon washed over him. Why he was suddenly shy, he didn't know. The alcohol might've been wearing off.

Laxus had one of his hands placed on the slimmer man's hips and the other right by that beautiful green hair. He waited for the one under him to adjust but his patients was wearing thin. He was so tight that it was driving the blond insane. He was more than relieved when the mage cracked open his eyes and gave the tiniest nod.

Considering that this was their first time, Laxus should've been gentle, or at least that's the stereotype. However, Laxus hated those and he would shatter them whenever he got the chance. So as soon as he got the okay, he slid out of and snapped his hips forward. Freed bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming out. That felt amazing; the sting, the pleasure. More of the second was already starting to build.

Freed kept his mouth shut as the pace quickened. His grip impossibly tightened as well as his jaw. The slimmer male didn't know why he was so set on being quiet and neither did the man above him. There was no one to catch them in this scandalous act for they advertized their relationship enough for people to realize that they were an item.

Laxus was not satisfied with the silence besides the creaking of the bed, the sound of sex, and his own moans. He wanted to hear his voice too. He's already heard their combined voices make such sweet music, and he wished to hear it again. The blond put in greater force into each thrust in hopes to break through to the mage.

One hand that gripped the sheets desperately flew to cover the slimmer male's mouth, which only made Laxus' irritation increase. The lightning wizard ripped Freed's hand away and replaced it with his lips.

It was sloppy.

It was hungry.

It was normal.

Usually when the two kissed it was all teeth and tongue and always left Freed breathless. This time was no different.

The blond growled into Freed's mouth as he bit his bottom lip. The green haired man couldn't help but let out a wonton moan, which got Laxus to grin with that small victory.

"And don't you dare cover your mouth again," Laxus rumbled huskily into Freed's ear.

The man visibly shivered at the words. He could never deny the lightning mage, even if he tried. "Y-yes, Laxus," he whimpered out pathetically.

The larger grinned and placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead and continued his brutal assault in Freed's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again lovelies! ^^ Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry that this is so short compared to the others. Once again this is a continuation of the previous chapters and this time the prompt is: Delicious. I just interpreted it how I thought *shrug*

Once again, I don't own these guys ^^

Feel free to leave a comment~! They are much appreciated! :D

* * *

Freed was reduced to a whimpering mess. The pace was far too great and the sensations were driving him crazy. His head was thrown back and his hair was everywhere. A dribble of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and his face was completely flushed against his pale skin.

Laxus thinks he's never looked more beautiful. It edged the blond on more due to the fact that Freed was moaning out the lightning mage's name. Goodness, it turned on the blond so much.

Freed made a blind grab for one of Laxus' arms and shoulder; it was something to grab onto, and he was craving more contact. His nails dug into the skin enough to leave little crescents on the muscled man. With one particularly hard thrust, Freed let out a wail and dragged his hand down Laxus' back leaving _delicious_ red marks in its wake.

The sting somehow edged the blond on more making his thrusts more frantic, losing its beat. The blond then attacked Freed's neck; biting it, sucking on the flesh. The taste of the slimmer man's skin was addictive. The saltiness mixed with Freed's natural taste was driving Laxus crazy. It was delicious. The wizard made sure to leave dark hickies and even a few bite marks on the beautiful skin.

The green-haired man let out a moan as he felt his skin being bitten and felt a dribble of blood drip down his neck. For a moment, Freed worried that the blood would stain the sheets, but he then realized that there would be other stains on these sheets as well so he dismissed it from his mind. He just concentrated on the building knot in his stomach.

Dear god he was close. _Oh, so close._


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next installment of the Fraxus Love Fest! This time it's "One Hell of a Tease" and once again it's a continuation of the last chapter.

But I need y'alls help. With the next chapter it's suppose to be bondage, but I kinda don't wanna do that (no offence). If ya wan,t you can request a prompt that I should do for tomorrow. And if there is more than one I'd be happy to write it anyway or combine them or whatever ;P

I don't own the characters still~!

Thanks for readin' =)

* * *

Laxus could tell that the other was nearing the end, for he was too. However, he didn't want this night to end quite yet.

His hand trailed down the pale flesh to wrap around his cock while he continued to go at his brutal pace. Freed was so close that when Laxus' hand wrapped around him he visibly shuddered and threw his head back and let out a loud moan. It was music to the blond's ears and he couldn't help but squeeze his dick tighter. Laxus' mouth too trailed down the flesh but stopped at the slimmer man's chest and couldn't help but put one of those pert buds into his mouth.

The lightning mage could hear Freed's breathing become shallower and its tempo increasing. One hand held dearly onto Laxus and the other gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Laxus continued to suck on the nipple and thrust into the wizard while he held onto his cock. At that moment Laxus thought of how Freed's begging sounded. That thought drove him to continue with these ministrations, however his pace slowed drastically to a point where he was hardly moving at all. While one hand kept the other from coming, the other grazed the glistening skin; barely touching it. He slid his hand up and down the form making Freed's body shiver and shake. Laxus felt the other's cock throb against his hand; oh boy, Freed was close.

With a shuddering scream Freed came. Or at least he tried. His eyes peaked open to see Laxus' hand still around his base. He grit his teeth and flopped his head back on the pillows beneath him. A whimper escaped his throat that sounded oh so needy and desperate.

Laxus couldn't help but smirk and purr into the green-haired male's ear, "What was that, love?" He then squeezed Freed's cock hard emanating anther whimper from him.

Freed cracked open his eyes and looked through his bangs that stuck to his forehead. He panted out, "P-please . . . Laxus . . ." He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut again. He hated how desperate and weak he sounded.

However, the larger male didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he grinned and licked the shell of his ear making the green-haired man shiver. "Please what?" Laxus teases, "You gotta be more specific."

Freed glared at the man above him through those long lashes of his. He grit his teeth but said anyway, seriously wounding his pride, "P . . . please let me come Laxus."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! As you can tell, I had a bit too much fun with this prompt ^^ The prompt is: Bondage, but I got another idea from _Fire Girl 108_ that I should do "handcuffs" and I just went with it~!

I don't own these characters ;P

* * *

The sun rose slowly into the sky, and Laxus watched the rays of light lazily stream into their room. Freed laid against his chest, their breaths matching, and slept soundly. Laxus didn't get much sleep, for he was too busy admiring the man using him as a pillow and going over the previous night's events. To say that the blond enjoyed it would have been an understatement. In fact, he enjoyed it so much he wished the other was awake right now so they could do it again.

Unfortunately – or fortunately however you wanted to look at it – Laxus' nether regions began to wake up at the thought. His growing hardness rubbed against the other's leg which wasn't helping. Laxus took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. It was quite silly when he thought about it; just thinking about sex got him all hot and bothered. What was he, some horny teenager? Most definitely not!

The blond squirmed under the green-haired man which in the end woke him up. It being quite early, Freed was still quite groggy and looked down at Laxus with an annoyed expression. He enjoyed rest, like anyone else, and when it was interrupted he was kind to no one.

Propping himself up with his arm on that broad chest, Freed asked with a gravelly voice, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The blond couldn't help but flinch at the other's tone. Sure he's seen the other wake up in a bad mood before, but it still took him by surprise every time. Plus, the fact that Freed probably had a hangover didn't help with the ferocity. The once proper, well-mannered man was replaced with his grumpy, sexy doppelganger. Yes; Laxus will admit that he found the slimmer man sexy when he swore 'cause he never did it! Is that a crime?!

Freed was about to repeat his question, but he stopped when he felt the other shift under him again and felt something poking at his leg. He didn't need to be a genius to know what it was. The green-haired man raised a brow at the other and let out a sigh. "Really?" he asked with an un-amused tone. The blond then found it quite difficult to look the other in the eye, so he concentrated on another point in the room which didn't help him in the slightest.

Without a word, Freed got up and straddled the man's hips. Laxus was surprised to not see a cringe on the other's tired and sexy face, considering how rough he was the night before. Still being silent, Freed ground his hips down on the blond's, which emanated a moan from the back of his neck. Laxus, thinking with his dick and not his head, grabbed the mage's hips and ground on them again. He really just needed that wonderful contact again. Last night the two had the decency to at least but on a pair of underwear, but now the blond thought it was just getting in the way of that delicious flesh-on-flesh contact that he craved now.

With a pointed glare, Freed slapped away the meaty hands away from his person. "You will sit still and behave," the green-haired man ordered into Laxus' ear. His hot breath made the blond shiver with lust, and he only want to grab those slim hips once again.

To Laxus' disappointment, Freed separated their hips. However, the blond didn't complain when Freed's face replaced his hips. Freed teased the other man by slipping his hands in and out of the other's boxers while he kissed his abdomen. Laxus couldn't help it when his hand flew to Freed's hair, tangling his fingers in the silk-like hair. He gave them a slight tug which he got a glare in return.

Freed sat up once more and held out his finger. He traced his finger around the two and the Dark Écriture magic followed. He then spoke as he drew the line, "One will not move when the other is giving the other oral. The one on the receiving end will have their hands restrained while the action is taking place. Only when it is finished will the receiver be released." With the final words, Freed finished tracing the circle, completing the spell.

Laxus' brows knit together and suddenly his hands were bound together by the magical, purple words and were forced above his head. The blond looked up at his wrist and tried to pry them apart, or at least bring them down, but nothing worked. He was stuck in that position.

"What the –" the lightning mage started but was silenced with a pair of chapped lips.

Freed pulled back after a bit and muttered in a sickly sweet tone, "_Much_ better." He gave Laxus another one of those sexy smiles and placed a gentle kiss on the male's scar, right under his eye. He then made his way down once more, dotting his body in kisses. He stopped to pay attention to the man's tattoos, the Fairy Tail logo and his tribal tattoo. He was quite affectionate to the guild logo, placing kisses and sucking at the skin around and on it.

Once he was satisfied with that, he trailed his mouth down back to the now fully hardened bulge. Freed couldn't help but lick his lips as he gazed down. Not wanting to tease anymore and wanting to get to the main event, Freed stripped the wizard of the little clothing he had left and threw it somewhere to the side.

Laxus threw his head back and let himself be swallowed by all the sensations. The warmth from Freed's mouth was wonderful, but the pace he was going was maddening. The blond just wanted to buckle his hips into that perfect mouth and face fuck him until he came. However, true to the spell Freed casted, the blond couldn't move an inch besides thrashing his head to and fro and letting out the occasional moan.

That pace continued until Freed took pity on the poor man. With a deep breath, Freed took in the large cock as far as it could go in his mouth. He then pumped the remaining length until the blond came with a low grunt. Freed didn't plan on swallowing but that's what ended up happening, and he oddly didn't complain. It wasn't a good taste, but he would bare it for Laxus' sake.

Wiping his mouth and sitting up, the ruins around them disappeared and Laxus' hands were freed. The first thing he did was rub his wrists, but they weren't in any pain. It wasn't like that gentle sting one got from handcuffs, and the blond appreciated that. The second thing he did was pull the green-haired man toward him for a kiss.

* * *

I have this headcannon where Freed is sometimes really dominant in bed, but it's only when he's drunk or really grumpy. Sorry I know it's lame :P

Comments are love~!


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a shorter chapter than the others and it's also SFW, but it's fluffy cause the prompt is "Soft Side". Cause of the prompt it HAS to be fluffy! I couldn't help it! I might've failed at the fluff but oh well :P

I still don't own these characters! :D

Enjoy~! ((Feel free to drop a review! It'll mean the world to me ^^))

* * *

After round two, the two slept for the remainder of the morning. Both were too exhausted to do anything else, and they were rather comfortable on their plush bed. Moving would be a shame. Besides, it wasn't like the world would end if the two decided to take a day off.

When Freed finally came to, he found himself alone in bed. He lay on his side for a moment when he finally sat up to feel a dull pain on his backside. It was sad to say that he was still a bit sore, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

He wanted to search for the blond, wherever he may be. Freed silently hoped that he didn't go out. But before he even got a chance to swing his legs over the side of the bed, the door opened to revile the very blond in question. In his hands, however, was a tray of food Freed wasn't expecting. His eyes widened at the sight of the meal made for two. The aroma filled the room and suddenly the male realized just how hungry he was.

Laxus looked a bit bashful as he fully entered the room. He averted the green-haired male's gaze as he got closer and said in a low tone, "I didn't think you were gonna be up yet." Freed saw that the male's face was dusted in a light pink and noticed that his body language was stiff. Was he really embarrassed?

Sitting down next to the ruin mage, Laxus put the bed tray right over Freed's lap. He noticed that all the items on the tray were 1) all breakfast items, which was all the blond could cook, and 2) the portions were quite large. Freed knew they would be sharing for there was no way he could eat all of it alone.

The wizard smiled up at Laxus and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, weary of not spilling the food. "Thank you," he said genuinely. Laxus wasn't known for being a romantic. Hell, it took the mage _weeks_ for him to at least go out on a date with him even though they were considered an item. A gesture as simple as this was like receiving a diamond ring; Freed couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," Laxus sighed out rubbing the back of his head, "but don't complain if there are any egg shells in there."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all~! So today's prompt is: "Taking a risk". I'm not the best at imagining stuff like this, and I'm fairly certain that Freed is the one to do stuff like this considering that "it's against the rules" n' shit, but I tried. I might've failed, but . . . . eh. XD

I don't own these characters. Just if you were curious :3

* * *

The guild hall was as loud, full of roaring drunks, and fights were beginning to break out. In other words, it was a completely normal Wednesday. Freed watched the chaos unfold around him. The screams and laughs all around him set him at ease. This sense of normality just reassured that they weren't fighting for their lives or trying to save the world, they were just a family. A crazy, messed up family, but a family none the less.

Laxus slung an arm around the green-haired man's shoulders as the blond took another swig of his beer. The two were more secluded from the others. The men let the kids have their fun. Freed leaned his head on the larger male's shoulder and stared out at his fellow guild members fondly. He never wanted those smiles to disappear from their faces. The lightning mage looked down at the other and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, and the ruin mage leaned even more on Laxus.

Suddenly feeling very handsy, Laxus placed a kiss on the wizard's cheek and rubbed his shoulders affectionately. Freed responded with a chaste kiss to his lips. Apparently that's all Laxus was going to get in public, but the mage wasn't satisfied with just that. The hand that was wrapped around him slid lower, down his body until he reached Freed's hips. Laxus pulled the other even closer to him gave him a hazy-eyed grin while Freed gave him a warning glare. _Not here,_ it seemed to scream.

But Laxus didn't listen to it.

The blond slid his hand and rubbed Freed's inner thigh. The ruin mage tried to keep a neutral expression, but he did jump a bit on contact. As Laxus' hand traveled further and further up his thigh, Freed's face got redder and redder. It was adorable, really. When his hand reached its destination, he was surprised to feel that the smaller male was already a bit hard. Laxus slipped a look towards the other to see his face completely scarlet and his eyes averted.

With no shame, Laxus rubbed the hardness in between Freed's legs, coaxing it to grow bigger. Freed placed a hand on the blond's leg and squeezed it harshly. The larger man barely felt it through all his layers – of muscle and clothing. He placed a kiss to the smaller male's forehead and continued his ministrations.

When he felt the other come to full hardness, he reached for the button on Freed's pants. A hand then stopped him. Laxus' eyes met Freed's one.

"Home?" Freed asked in a hushed tone. However, the question felt more like a statement to the blond. If the lightning mage refused he was sure that he would be getting nothing tonight.

With one final squeeze to the man's cock he agreed and the two left in a hurry that no one understood.

* * *

Don't forget to drop a review! =) They are all very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

So here it is ladies and gentlemen~! This is the last chapter of the Fraxus Love Fest! This prompt is one where I choose my own prompt and because I never wrote about the after sex cuddles I did that because I love reading and writing about it! ^^

I hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride and tell me how I did! Cause, like I said, I've never done anything like this I want to know how I did and if I should do another thing like this but with another OTP of mine. Let me know if y'alls know a good challenge thing or want so see something! :D

These characters are still not mine!

I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thanks for sticking with me ^^

* * *

Freed's chest heaved up and down as Laxus pounded into him. The slimmer male gripped the sheets beneath him as his ass stuck up in the air. He could feel his finger nails dig into his palms while Laxus' hands gripped his hips just as hard.

The blond looked down at the other, watched him unfold and become an absolute mess. He thinks that's one of his favorite parts about sex with the other: having all those proper, clean, perfect walls be reduced to rubble. The look of pure pleasure was painted on his face as his hair went in all directions and his body glistened with sweat. Seeing his well mannered Freed look so lewd was truly a blessing.

The ruin mage's body shook as he was on the brink of coming. His mouth only good for letting out gasps of breath and high-pitched whimpers, he couldn't warn the blond. His body stiffened and Freed let out a loud cry and came all over the sheets. His muscles tightened around Laxus as he came, which only sped up the blond's coming.

The two collapsed and both struggled for air. Without even thinking about it, Freed scooted closer to the large male and wrapped his limp arms around his middle and nuzzled the sweaty skin. His eyes were closed to concentrate on his and the other wizard's breathing. Freed decided that he could lay there forever without a care in the world.

Laxus brought his and to the green-haired mage's hips to drag him even closer, while his other hand grabbed for the blankets. He draped them over both their naked bodies, providing some warmth.

Freed was about to protest and insist that he clean himself, considering he was covered in sweat and cum, but hesitated when the blond threaded his fingers through his hair. Freed loved it when Laxus did that. The green locks would slip through those strong hands, and Laxus would message his scalp in such a soothing way that the mage couldn't help but close his eyes.

Soon sleep took him and he was off in Dream Land.

Laxus didn't mind.

Not to sound creepy, but he enjoyed watching the other sleep. To see those worry lines disappear and watch as his body relaxed. The wizard needed to give himself a break more often for he worked far too hard, whereas Laxus hardly worked at all. He supposed that's why they worked so well together: Freed would motivate him to work while Laxus would pressure him to relax a bit. All of this just came to the blond's mind as he was stroking those beautiful locks. He didn't understand how Freed could maintain such a mane, but it worked well for him.

These thoughts would always come to Laxus' mind when he was left awake during the night. It was quite random, and he didn't even understand it. He really should be getting some sleep. So he curled up next to the wizard and did just that.


End file.
